Enchanted
by OnceUponALegend
Summary: She intrigued him. She was darkness, and yet light burned with a desperate fervor in her soul. He was mysterious and forbidden, and everything true love should be. And then she saw his face.
1. Mask Transparent

Chapter One: Mask Transparent

Chapter One: Mask Transparent

I feel him before I he speaks. The strange mix of haughty intelligence and half-buried nobility is unmistakable. How he got up here is something I'll question later.

"Your friends seem to be having fun."

There's is a question in the synthesized voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Fabric whispers softly and I turn in the air to face him. Lean muscles ripple under black spandex as he shrugs.

"Bored."

"So you decided to turn yourself in?"

He laughs softly, amused, I suppose, by the complete lack of emotion in the query.

"You looked lonely."

"I'm never lonely."

"Liar."

There's conviction behind the word and I clench my fists under the sheltering folds of my cloak. For a smart-mouthed, hyperactive thief he's disturbingly perceptive.

"If Robin finds out you were – "

"Robin's a little …"

He pauses, searching for the right word.

"…_preoccupied _right now."

_Great. Guess I'll have to play exterminator. ._

I sink into a fighting stance. He bows.

"May I have this dance?"

Hissing through my teeth to keep from cursing him, I reach out with my mind, searching, keeping my eyes on him.

_Ah, there._

He dodges the crate easily, hurling an X in my direction. I duck as the blade whirls overhead. In the same instant, I throw the crate again, putting all my frustration behind it. It hits X hard enough from behind to knock him onto his knees. He turns the fall into a roll and is back on his feet before I can press the advantage, but the hit winded him. With his reaction time a split second slower than usual, he doesn't have time to respond as the ground beneath his feet becomes a portal.

Sunk up to his thighs, X flickers out of existence. I'm so stupid.

Strong arms slide around my waist as a body molds itself to mine.

"A for effort." X whispers in my ear, his breath warm against my skin.

His hands caress my shoulders. Memories rise from the forgotten corners of my mind. Suddenly those hands belong to someone else. The dry rustle of ancient paper drifts on the ocean breeze.

Moving faster than X can keep up with; I whirl, lashing out with my emotion-charged power. He staggers backward under a rain of dark energy. I feel myself losing control and clamp down, stopping a disaster before it can start. The strain sends my trembling body to its knees.

"Raven?"

Concern is evident despite the synthesizer. Under the distortion, something about the way he says my name is frighteningly familiar. And I hate the way he sounds like Robin.

X reaches towards me, his eyes wide behind the mask. His hand flutters uncertainly, the memory of my reaction making him wary. He draws it back.

"Raven?"

"What?"

The words are somewhere between a snarl and a scream.

He recoils. I shore up my flickering shield.

"Go."

I force myself to my feet to face him. I'm crying, hoping that he can't see through the shadows, tears that I couldn't release when _he_ broke my heart sliding over my skin. Tears that I can't stop. His eyes behind the mask say he knows. He holds up his hands in a gesture of peace, unwilling to fight. I can feel him struggling with his shock.

"Um, do you want me to get Robin?"

This is the first time I've heard Red X at a loss for words. I turn away from him, finally able to control myself. It might have something to do with the fact that his last statement is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Even Beast Boy can't top that one. A thief asking if I wanted him to walk into a roomful of superheroes to find his arch enemy?"

"Idiot."

X seems relieved that I've recovered my composure. I face him. He backs up enough to put a safe distance between us.

"How did you get past the others?"

He snorts.

"Please, like any of them could catch me. Besides, they're all so busy snogging they wouldn't notice anything less that the tower blowing up.

It's more than evident that he's rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"I find it hard to believe that Robin could be that oblivious."

"Oh believe me, he's quite capable."

"Do you find it amusing to torment me?"

X's face twists into an expression that says he hasn't forgotten what happened only minutes ago, though I tried to pretend as though it had never happened.

"Not in the least."

His voice is oddly gentle, and I find myself staring at him as though I could see through his mask to the face behind. Perhaps I have. This thief's mask goes far deeper than the skull that hides his true face from the world.

He grins.

"Irritating you, however, is an entirely different matter."

Laughing, X ducks my reply, flickering out of existence just in time to dodge the second rock right behind the first. He reappears, sitting on the edge of the roof, perfectly relaxed, thin legs dangling into empty space.

"So, you wanna tell me what caused the meltdown?"

Heat flushes my cheeks, and I'm glad my hood is up.

"If I ever tell my secrets you'll be the last to know."

"Aw come on, beautiful, not even a hint?"

"No."

"Not even a little one?"

"No."

X leans toward me, eyes wide and pleading behind the mask.

"What if I told you my deepest, darkest secret?"

Then you're dumber than I thought."

"I'll give you a hint."

"Don't you ever give up?"

"Never."

Footsteps sound on the stairs. X flows gracefully to his feet.

"Until next time, beautiful."

He flips backwards off the roof, his slim body arching in a graceful curve, and flickers out of existence in mid air.

The door clicks open and Aqualad comes to stand beside me, his dark eyes searching the empty space where X had been only seconds ago as though he suspects I wasn't alone. Finding nothing, he turns his gaze on me. His expression softens.

"Are you okay?"

I take a moment to register the question and think of a true answer. It's not easy to lie to a telepath, whether they read human minds or not.

"I will be."

He seems satisfied.

"Are you coming down?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Jericho and me."

"I'll be there in a minute."

He nods and leaves. I remain a moment longer, staring into the dark where X's last words hang in the air.


	2. Never Over You

A/N: Alright. Here's the revised version of chapter two. It's much the same as the first version, but the end is different. I'll try to keep this canon, but I will be messing with the timeline a bit. If any of you have any ideas I'd love to hear them.

**Chapter Two: Never Over You**

I open my eyes to the unmistakable smell of Starfire's cooking. Trust me, if you've ever smelled burnt mustard you won't forget.

Ugh. I slept in my clothes _again._ Why do they always have to wait until one in the morning? It's not like we can't catch them just as easily in the dark.

Deciding to avoid Starfire's breakfast for the sake of my health, I struggle out of sheets and cloak that have tangled around my legs and stagger to the closet. My belt has left an impression on my hip that is going to be a bruise.

Behind several copies of my uniform are civilian clothes. Even I enjoy leaving the tower on occasion, and unless I feel like being mobbed, leaving the tower in uniform for leisure time just isn't an option. A hair color spell and dark sunglasses complete the disguise.

I manage to slip past Starfire, who is shrieking some hideous Tameranian sunrise song. No one in their right mind should be this cheerful on three hours of sleep.

In the city, it is quiet still, the mist from the ocean shrouding the towers and houses in soft white. It's a relief, to be away from the constant sharp activity in the tower. The streets in this part of town are deserted except for a little dark cat, who gazes at me with knowing eyes then slinks around my ankles, purring. I kneel in the dusty street to scratch behind its ears, momentarily thinking of taking it home, ignoring the dirt on the knees of my black pants. It turns its head under my hand, soaking up the attention. Then I decide that Silkie would probably give the poor thing a heart attack, and I have nothing to feed it and it looks healthy enough that there must be someone in the area caring for it. So with a last stroke, I stand and let it go back to whatever it was doing before I distracted it.

The Café is dark, but not oppressively so. Candles are scattered through the room, on the tables, clustered thickly on shelves behind the counters, double flames dancing in the mirrored walls there. Their light gleams on the metal-adorned clothing of punks and ravers slumped over their drinks. They are really the only people here. It is too early in the day for this place to have much business, and most of the people here have been here all night.

Up on the stage, a too-thin boy in ragged jeans with his long hair died red and coal is arranging the mike. There is something in his manner which says he is there for a reason. This is not an amusement to him, as it is to some of the others, not a hobby. I don't think I'll be reading anything of mine today.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I'm sure there are other people who would be better company." I murmur into my tea, not bothering to look up.

"None so beautiful."

I look up.

"Are you _asking_ me to arrest you?"

_Damn._

But he doesn't mention my slip. His face shows no surprise. He already knew.

"It would be worth it."

"Contrary to popular rumor, I am not desperate."

"Now that hurts." He fakes disappointment. "I know you can't see my face, but who wouldn't want this body?" One eyebrow goes up in challenge under the mask.

"I can think of someone." I deadpan, hoping he doesn't notice my eyes flicker over his body under the tight spandex. I wouldn't have looked if it hadn't been for his words. He notices anyway, with a wide smirk.

"That blush is very becoming. Should I be flattered?"

It takes all my control not to flee the café. Thankfully, my pride keeps me firmly in place.

"I came here to be alone, X. So if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave me that way." I growl under my breath.

His eyes narrow at my tone.

"Something about me frightens you."

"You are definitely not an empath."

_Not the most brilliant comeback I've ever thought up._

He tilts his masked head and looks at me searchingly.

"Not something about me, something I said."

"What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand?" I hiss, barely contained.

_What is it about this thief that so quickly undermines my control?_

I'm keeping my voice down, not wanting to interrupt the reading.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

He answers the reason for my question rather than the question itself.

"And you expect me to believe that?" I barely manage to keep my voice emotionless.

He slides into the seat next to me.

"Raven, I don't know who hurt you before, but I am not him."

His voice is soft, earnest; deadly serious.

"And what makes you think that I was hurt by someone?"

"It's in your eyes. In the way you act around anyone who flirts with you. You'll never learn to trust again unless you give someone a chance."

"You should quit theft and go into psychiatry." I offer sarcastically. "I hear they pay well."

He looks at me seriously.

"When you're ready to let go of the past, I'll be here."

He slides into the dancing shadows and disappears. Lost, I turn my attention to the boy on stage, hoping for distraction.

_He's just a thief, just some nameless_ _thief. _My mind insists.

_Then why does his opinion matter so much?_

()

I'm still thinking about his words hours later, having giving up on any attempt to sleep. He's right. I haven't let go of the past. But he can't understand how I feel. Tomorrow will mark a year since I discovered Melchior and the chest in the corner still calls to me. It still beckons. I know what he is, but that does not keep me from wishing that things could have been different.

As though he can read my mind, the dragon speaks.

"Raven."

"I'm over you, Melchior. Leave me alone."

We both know I'm far from over him.

"Are you?"

His voice is smoke and seduction. After all this time, he can still melt me with a word. I should know better, but my legs move without my consent, folding under me as I reach the shadowed corner.

_You don't want to do this._

I don't. But I _do. _Just one more minute to pretend. Was that so much to ask? A moment of peace? Of love?

"_**When you're ready to let go of the past, I'll be here."**_

The thief's words echo through my mind and I almost step back.

"What once was can be again. Sweet Raven, release me and when I rule this world, I will make you my queen. You will never have to worry about rejection again."

My hand reaches of its own will for the lock.

"Something in that chest I should be stealing?"

I jerk back, trembling. Red X is standing just inside the window, his masked eyes fixed on the chest under my fingers. Melchior is silent and I realize again the folly of what I came so near to doing.

I manage to keep my voice even as I rise to face him.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Worried I saw your secret?" He taunts.

_Yes._

"Wanting to know whether I should arrest you for more than breaking and entering."

"I didn't break anything."

_Annoying, pestilential little…_

"What happened to waiting?" I ask; interrupting myself, forcing control.

"I'm impatient."

"Well, that wasn't obvious." I drawl, hiding behind the words.

He smirks and looks around the room.

"Is the word 'white' even a part of your vocabulary?"

His hands explore my bedding.

"Is the phrase 'private property' in yours?"

"I asked first."

Now he is at my bookshelves, running a finger along the spines.

"We are not seven years old, X. Get out of my room and I may consider giving you a head start."

"Maybe I don't want to leave."

The frustration on top of my other emotions is rapidly becoming more than I can handle. But I will not break down in front of him again.

"And I don't want you to stay. It's four in the morning and you are a criminal. Get out of here before I throw you out the window."

"I can't leave now."

"You can and you will."

"But I won't sleep tonight if I can't find out what's in that chest. What would Raven Roth the ice princess consider worth keeping under lock and key?"

"Its contents do not concern you."

"Everything concerns me." He retorts, inspecting the tragedy and comedy masks.

"Curiosity killed the thief." I growl.

"And satisfaction brought him relief."

I wrap him in energy, this time making sure he can't reach the belt at his waist. He looks at me with wide eyes. The alarm is suddenly shrilling, and the brooch at my throat blinks red. I drop X.

"Get out of here. I don't have time for your games."

"Who cares about the alarm? It can't be anybody important. I'm right here."

He flickers out of existence before he hits the water. I did warn him.

"'Ice princess?'" Melchior questions in the sudden silence. "Personally, I found you rather accommodating."

I almost break the door closing it behind me.


	3. Hard to Forget

A/N: OMG! An update! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, guys. School's insane and my comp crashed. I'm still getting used to the new one. This chapter is short, but soon I'll be able to get back into the swing of things. I promise this story is going somewhere. But that's enough of my ramblings. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Three: Hard to Forget**

The cause of the alarm was only Control Freak. I'm really not sure why he bothers to even try. Taking him down is ridiculously easy, and we made it home well before dawn. Thankfully, Robin, who seems as worn as the rest of us, declared that we would have no practice this morning, and advised us to all get some sleep. Tired as I am, rest continues to elude me.

Again, for what seems like the one hundredth time, I wonder why I fell so easily for Melchior. Am I, or was I, really as desperate as the general population seems to believe? Surely not. Perhaps then, it was because he was a character in one of my books. I had already fallen in love with him, as I often do. There is no danger in loving a work of fiction, or even a man long dead. It was only when my dream was made flesh that the problems began.

Melchior seemed a story book prince, the one who could free me from my loneliness. Even among freaks I am a freak. But I thought he believed in me. I thought he understood. He was so easy to trust, and I let him sweep my off my feet. It was a foolish thing to do.

And now there is the thief, he with his honeyed promises and unexpected concern. Melchior too whispered spun-sugar vows, sweet and vanishing. Why should Red X be any different? His very life is a lie. So who would trust him to tell the truth? He is right, I should let go of the past, but I will not do so by setting myself up for another betrayal.

With a sigh that sounds loud to my ears, I settle back against the pillows, hoping that somehow this time will be different and I will finally fall asleep. Settling down on my back, I close my eyes and breathe deeply. I think it lasts maybe five minutes before my eyes are open again and I am staring at the arching headboard and cursing the thief that caused this.

Sometime long after the first rays of the sun pry their way through the gaps in my curtain, my eyes finally slide shut, unable to remain open any longer. With them at last go the thoughts that would not leave me alone. Gratefully, I welcome the embracing darkness.

~~~**~~~

When I wake, the shadows are slanting over the bed, broken by bands of light where the setting sun has found an opening in the curtains. Feeling much better than I had, I sit up. Maybe I will go up on the roof to watch the sun sink into the sea.

As I slide out of bed, my eyes register that something is out of place. Sitting on the dresser, just in front of the mirror, is a long-stemmed, deep purple rose. Attached to it with a long black ribbon is a note. My earlier admonishment to the thief still plays through my head. I should throw it away. Instead, I reach for it.

_Raven, _

His handwriting is beautiful, looping and old-fashioned. It is hardly what I would expect from a hyperactive thief. And somehow, it fits him.

_I decided to wait for your decision before I gave you anything, but I couldn't help myself. Do you know what purple roses mean?_

It was not signed, but there was no doubt as to who had sent it. I shouldn't, but I put the rose in water. And I tell myself it doesn't mean anything.


	4. Friends and So Called Enemies

**Chapter Four: **Friends and So-Called Enemies

"You know," I told the shadow in the corner, keeping my tone entirely conversational. "Stalking me is not the way to gain my trust."

His soft, pleased laugher warms the room.

"It's not really stalking you know."

He steps into the light.

"More like bird-watching."

I know that he is grinning behind the mask, waiting for my response.

"As amusing as you may think that is, X, I find it creepy."

He sighs dramatically, leaning against the wall as though he belongs in the room. I consider telling him to get lost, but as I have been telling him that for the past three days, I don't think it will work this time either. Of course, I could just throw him out the window again, but there isn't much hope of it daunting him. _And, _part of me whispers subversively, _You want him here. _I don't. I just don't mind his presence. _If you didn't want him here, you would tell Robin. _

"Does it occur to you," I say more acidly than I mean to, "That I might want some privacy."

He shrugs.

"I could turn you in. This could all be a trap."

X shakes his masked head, glancing at my nightstand where the wilting purple rose sits in a vase.

"You won't."

I look at the rose as well, and the vase cracks down the side. Not enough to go all the way through, but enough to warn the thief currently occupying my room that he should make himself scarce. He doesn't. Of course.

"Do you know what purple roses mean?" He asks, head tilted curiously to the side.

"No."

I didn't really consider it important.

"They mean love at first sight."

They mean _what_? I squelch the part of me that has been holding back, and heat flushes through my veins. This was dangerous. I never should have let him in here. Never should have-

"Get out."

My voice is a low growl as I fight for control.

"Does it really make you so angry?"

"Yes. Go."

I think about what I told that troublesome part of me earlier. That I don't mind his presence. I should. This is wrong in so many ways. On so many levels. If Robin knew… But I don't want to think about that. Robin's not going to know.

He is still standing there, watching me, when I look up. The irrational anger welling in me grows hotter. I should control it better. I can't. The vase shatters, spilling water across nightstand and floor. The rose falls to the ground.

"What part of 'get out' is not clear to you?"

I rise, hovering, my cloak whipping around me with my own agitation. He doesn't move.

"Raven," He says softly.

My power wraps around him slowly, almost lovingly. If I am not careful, it will strangle him. I settle for pulling him off his feet, pressing him back against the window. He doesn't fight it, and somehow his calm acceptance only angers me. He should not be this calm. I let the power take him further, leaving only his head free. I could unmask him now if I chose.

_Ah, but that would ruin it, don't you think?_

Before I let my anger get the better of me, I push him though the window, far enough out that he won't hit the island or the rocks. The rose follows him into the ocean. The pieces of the vase stop hovering and fall to the floor. I settle onto the bed, my face in my hands.

Damn that thief.

A knock on my door. I don't feel like getting up to open it. I do anyway.

"What do you-?"

Aqualad is standing outside my door. He pushes it further open and steps through, pulling me over to the bed and sitting down beside me.

"We need to talk," He says softly.

I look up at him. His eyes are serious, but the corners of his mouth twitch. He is trying not to smile.

"I was out for a swim this morning and thought I'd come by."

He does that often, despite the length of the trip from Titans East tower to Jump.

"Funny thing is, it was completely cloudless when I came into the bay, but I arrive at the island, and it appears to be raining thieves. Do you know anything about that?"

"He shouldn't have been in the tower."

"Why _was _he?"

I should tell him I don't know. I should tell him X was trying to steal something. I should tell him anything but the truth.

"Does it matter?" I deadpan.

"Yes."

His eyes go to the pieces of the vase laying in a puddle on the floor.

"I don't know. He was here. I got rid of him."

_Liar._

Aqualad looked at me a little doubtfully, but nodded.

"You want to go swimming?"

He always offered. I always refused.

"Yes."

His eyes widen and he sits in momentary shock, then a wide smile lights his face. He bounds to his feet, striding toward the door.

"I'll meet you outside."

He walks out, leaving me to wonder where I'm going to find a swimsuit.

Aqualad is waiting for me when I finally walk out of the tower, wrapped in the biggest towel I could find. Despite my costume, I'm really not comfortable in the swimsuit. There's something about long sleeves and the cape that add security. I set the towel on the rocks. It's been years since I wore this suit, and I'm sure it's slightly too small.

Aqualad looks up the water and smiles at me. He offers his hand and I take it as he pulls me gently into the sun-warmed shallows. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

~~~**~~~

Red X is sitting cross-legged in the center of my bed when I return to my room. The light of the setting sun gleams off of something that he is flipping leisurely into the air. He looks up as the piece of glass, that's what it is, a piece of the vase, falls into his palm. His fingers close around it.

"I came to say goodbye," He says softly.

My eyebrows draw together. He's leaving? Why?

_Why do you care?_

"I believe," He says with more gravity than I would have expected from him. "That I have made a fool of myself. I will not come between you any longer. I apologize for my rudeness."

Come between us? Come between Aqualad and I?

"Aqualad and I are only friends."

He rises, all long legs and lithe grace.

"Are you?"

"I don't fall in love," I say coldly.

X laughs, crossing the room in several easy strides.

"Still pushing everyone away, I see."

I back away, wrapping the towel more tightly around my body. My hair is dripping onto my collarbone and the sensation is suddenly uncomfortable. I focus on that, ignoring the thief.

His hand is on my shoulder then, and I look up.

My breath catches.

He's so close.

"Scared?" He breathes.

"No," I hiss.

"Good."

His free hand goes to the bottom of his mask and he is rolling it slowly up.

_What? WHAT?_

His skin is just a shade darker than mine, flawless. He is smiling, just slightly, and my eyes catch on the curve of his lips above his tapered chin and the long, chiseled column of his throat. The mask stops at his nose, and he leans forward ever so slowly, his head tilting.

My heart beats out of control. There is a new heat rushing through me, and it leaves me weak. His hand is unbelievably warm on my shoulder, burning.

Our lips touch.

The mask of tragedy explodes.

His hand finds the back of my head and gently draws me close. I let the towel fall as my own hands go to his shoulders. His arm wraps around my waist, pulling me against him.

At last, we break apart, but he doesn't release me. His masked forehead rests against mine. His breath is warm on my skin. I reach up and slowly pull his mask back down.

"You could have pulled it up," He breathes.

"I didn't," I whisper back.

I can tell he is smiling.

"I'd let go, but I'd rather not hit the ground."

I am abruptly aware of the air beneath our feet. Slowly, deliberately, I return us to the ground and draw away. My towel is crumpled on the ground and I bend to pick it up. He surveys the front of his uniform ruefully.

"Now look. You got me all wet."

I snap upright to stare at him. His mouth twitches, wrinkling the tight mask because we didn't get it put back on properly.

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way," He laughs.

"I'm sure."

We stand there staring at each other.

"Raven,"

I turn away.

"You should go."

When I look back, he's gone.

It's better this way.

But my face is wet, and it isn't from the swim.


	5. Helpless

A/N: Okay, so I realized today that I have been spelling Malchior's name wrong through the entire story. *smacks self in forehead*. I've remedied that in this chapter, and I will eventually go back and fix it in the others. Also, I apologize for the long wait. I have several excuses, none of which I will subject you too. I'll try to be better in the future. Don't forget to review!

**Chapter Five: **Helpless

"Malchior," I tell myself, and the word conjures, as it always does, an emotion clad in black.

"He gave you a rose too," She whispers in my mind, holding it out to me. "Told you everything you wanted to hear, and every word was a lie."

I can see the tears rolling down her face beneath the shadow of her hood.

"Red X will be no better," Reason says.

"He's a thief," Knowledge adds. "He lies for a living. He's against everything we stand for."

"I know that," I say aloud, sitting cross-legged above my bed.

I've been trying, and failing, to meditate.

"That doesn't mean he _has _to be lying."

"Trigon," Another voice hisses. "He was charming too. Charismatic. Handsome. He pulled your mother in with his lies. Look at what came of her infatuation."

Fiery images flash across my closed eyelids and my pillow becomes a rain of feathers and tattered satin. Rage is laughing in my head, her purpose accomplished. I've now completely lost the state I was trying to achieve.

"Temper, temper," Admonishes a silky voice from the corner.

My eyes fly open.

"This doesn't concern you, Malchior."

"Oh, but it does concern me, my sweet Raven."

"Stop calling me that. I am not _your _anything."

He laughs. It is a lovely sound. Ridiculously, I find myself thinking of chocolate. _Dark _chocolate.

"Raven," He says softly when he's finished. "Sweet, naïve little girl, you will _always _be mine."

_No. _

"Would you like me to prove it? I will."

His voice deepens.

"Come here."

"No."

I can hear the tell-tale shake in my voice though and my fingers twist in the blankets. I won't go to him. I am stronger than that.

"You're trying to prove something, Raven, but you will ultimately fail. Save yourself the agony and give in to me."

"I don't know why you're so talkative recently, but I liked you much better when you were silent."

_There. _I am not as weak as he thinks. He won't use me again.

"Come to me, Raven. You love me still, we both know it."

His voice is still seductive, but he is getting angry, I can feel it. The thought makes me happy.

"No, Malchior. I stopped loving you when I found out what you truly are: a glorified lizard."

The chest in the corner is silent. Smiling, I get out of bed. I wasn't able to meditate, but that doesn't matter. Since Trigon's defeat, my emotions are much easier to control, and I no longer have to meditate as often as I used to. Part of me warns that even so, it has been too long since I've had a chance to meditate, but I silence it. I'll be fine.

Leaving my room and the blessedly silent dragon behind, I can smell breakfast cooking as soon as I step out into the hall. Bacon. Cyborg cooked this morning then. It's safe to eat. Still feeling rather pleased with myself, I join the him in the common room. Beast Boy and Starfire haven't arrived yet. Robin will have already come and gone.

Cyborg instantly sets a plate full of steaming food in front of me. Bacon, sausage and eggs, the usual meal when Cyborg is the cook. Grinning, he hands me another plate, this one bearing a stack of waffles. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Is there a reason you made waffles today?" I ask him, slightly suspicious.

"Nope. Nothing special. I just felt like it."

"There isn't anything you want?" I ask again.

His grin becomes sheepish.

"Well," He says, drawing out the word. "I was kinda hoping you could take my patrol?"

"Why?"

We're the only two people in the kitchen, and Robin is nowhere in sight, or he never would have asked.

"I got a date with Bee."

Sighing, I smile at him.

"I'll take your patrol, Cy."

His face lights up and he swoops me into a huge hug.

"Thanks, Rae. I owe ya one," He says into my ear as he sets me back on my feet.

I find myself laughing. Cyborg looks at me like he's not sure I'm still sane.

"It's alright, Cyborg," I say when I've stopped. "I just had a good morning."

He grins.

"Good. Now eat before it gets cold."

"Gladly," I say before I take the first bite.

I love waffles.

( )

The patrol is uneventful. Since Slade's disappearance, the city has been much easier to handle, and the petty criminals who are left go down easily. Only Red X remains a true threat to us. And I'm harboring him, aiding and abetting a criminal, and by association, a crime. I hadn't thought about that before, but it hits me very suddenly. By even pausing to speak to the thief, let alone accepting his gifts, I'm breaking the simplest unspoken rule of the team. I'm making a mockery of everything we stand for.

I don't understand how I couldn't have thought of that. In a way, of course, I did. I always knew that even thinking about getting involved with him was a betrayal, knew that he was a thief, but somehow, the knowledge remained subconscious; it never hit me the way it just did. And all I can think is _oh my god what am I doing?_. I should have turned him into Robin the first time he stepped into my room. How could I have been doing this?

The slightest sound of fabric on fabric is the only warning before something crashes into the place where I just stood with incredible force. The brick of the building's wall crumbles under the onslaught. Hands are on my shoulders, shoving me forward, into the metal of the dumpster that stands in the alley I was walking down.

It hurts, but I slide out of the grasp easily, opening a portal in the metal that allows me to step out through the front side of the dumpster, where there is more room to maneuver. I'm shocked to find myself face to face with Dr. Light. I thought he was afraid of me. And he is. I can sense it, and see it in his face. Maybe he thought I'd be an easy catch if he caught me by surprise.

"You really aren't very bright are you?" I ask, almost conversationally.

He's already taking a step back.

"It isn't going to be that easy," I hiss.

Using my telekinesis, I reach out for him. It manifests itself in sinuous ribbons of black energy and he is quickly gone down the alley, only the echo of his running feet to tell he was ever there. I should go after him, but I don't because my heart is pounding and I feel suddenly sick. He startled me badly and I'm only just now realizing it. I'm also angry. Maybe that would account for the shaking in my hands.

_How dare he try to touch me? _

Actually, I'm furious. I can feel the emotion escalating out of control. It's time I got back to the tower. Summoning my power, I teleport myself back to my room. I desperately need to meditate.

Settling myself in the center of my bed, I take a deep breath, preparing.

"Having trouble?" Malchior purrs from the corner.

"_Shut up, _Malchior!"

I shouldn't let him get to me, but I can't help it.

"I don't take orders from you, princess," He growls.

"You will," I retort. "Or I'll throw that book into the ocean."

The chest flies open and the book is in my hand before I even realize I'm doing it.

"Oh, please do."

If the book is destroyed, he'll be free, and though it would take much more than water to ruin this book, I realize that I am being very stupid.

"I do so miss your touch," He sighs.

The book falls open and I'm looking into wide, ink-drawn eyes.

"Sweet Raven," He murmurs, and his voice is soft, as it was when I first opened the book. "Why do you torment yourself so? Set me free."

The sound of his voice is soothing. It pulls at me. And why shouldn't I do what he says? Why-

"No."

I slam the book shut.

"I will not become my father's daughter."

I prepare to close the chest as the book falls into it.

"Oh but my dear," He hisses. "You already are."

The lid shuts with a bang and I bury my face in my hands, breathing raggedly, trying not to sob. My chest aches. I hate him.

There is a soft, barely noticeable whirr. The bed dips. Arms, thin and comfortingly strong, are around me and I am pulled back against a lean chest.

"Shh," Murmurs a mechanized voice. "What is it, Raven? What's wrong?"

This is. He is. So very, very wrong. But he feels so right, and his arms are warm. So I lean into them and I don't understand why he even cares, or why it matters, but something in him calls to me, or me to him, and I cannot help myself.


	6. Caught Up

**A/N **Can it be? A fast update? OMG!! XD Because my reviewers made me feel so very loved, I managed to update a little faster this time. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review.

**Chapter Six: Caught Up**

"You shouldn't be here."

I don't know how long I remain in the circle of his arms before I say those words. He shakes his head, stroking my hair back from my face with light fingers. A sigh escapes me, barely audible, and I wonder if he smiles under the mask.

"Raven," He murmurs, trying again.

It is my turn to shake my head and I look down, my face hidden from his view because we are so close. My forehead almost touches his chest. What could I tell him? That the last person I loved, who, by the way, is a centuries old dragon, has driven me to the brink of my control? That he himself is testing the very last of my boundaries? Even if I trusted him, I don't think I could tell him that.

He slips delicate fingers under my chin and lifts my head. My breath catches and heat blooms along my cheekbones.

"Why won't you tell my what is upsetting you?"

I pull my chin free of the gentle grasp, looking away.

"Because I don't trust you as far as I could throw you."

He chuckles. It is a warm sound, rich. His thumb slides over my cheekbone and the heat there flares painfully. I think by now my entire face must be scarlet. He stops laughing and slides his hand up, tracing the bruise that is forming above my eye. The touch is light as moth wings, soft enough to almost be imagined.

"How did this happen?"

There is something like possession in his voice, and I cannot decide whether I dislike it or not. It makes me feel protected. I draw back. He should not make me feel protected.

"I had patrol today."

It is all the explanation I can bring myself to give him, and surely more than he deserves.

"Who did this?"

"Dr. Light."

The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them, but he just nods and leans forward, brushing his still-masked lips over the bruise. It sends a delicious tingle down my spine and despite the mask, I know he is smiling at my wide eyes. I lose control so easily in his presence.

"Why do you do this to me?" I breath.

"Do what?" He asks.

The suit must enhance his hearing.

"What we're doing is wrong."

"No," He murmurs, shaking his head. "What we're doing is more right that anything I've ever done."

"You're a criminal," I say, and it seems to me that I am grasping at straws now.

His arms tighten around me.

"Not everything is black and white, Raven."

I find myself leaning into him, closing my eyes. Maybe he's right. Suddenly, something occurs to me.

"How did you know I was upset?"

"Hmm?" He murmurs, his chin resting on top of my head.

"Have you been watching me?"

I try to pull out of his arms, but he won't let go.

"No."

He sighs.

"If you must know, I did sneak back onto the island to see you. But I wasn't watching you. I just happened to arrive at the right moment."

There is absolute sincerity in his voice, and I'm finding it harder not to believe him. There's some reason I shouldn't, more than one reason actually, but I cannot seem to think of it.

"So sweet," Purrs a muffled voice. "Excuse me while I throw up."

X jumps violently as Malchior voices his opinion. His head snaps around and he stares at the chest. Slowly, he slides me out of his arms, standing.

"Raven," He whispers, and there is something in his voice I have never heard there before. "What is that?"

I wrap him in power, pushing him towards the window.

"Nothing."

He needs to leave. I was forgetting again, losing myself in his touch without thinking of the danger. One would think that having been burned, I would not be so eager to put my hand back in the fire.

Red X is looking at me shrewdly, head cocked to one side.

"Raven, there is something you're not telling me," He says.

He sounds worried.

"Of course there's something I'm not telling you."

My voice is a snarl again. I need to meditate now worse than ever.

"You're a thief. You can't be trusted. We've been over this. Get out of my room."

"No."

I almost lose him in my surprise. It is the first time he has openly contradicted me. I don't know how he does it, but somehow, he manages to slide free of my telekinesis. An almost inaudible sound, a faint fizzling or zap, splits the air, and then he is behind me, wrapping me in his arms and spinning me almost roughly to face him.

"I'm not leaving until you take some time to reconsider."

Take some time to- That _insolent, untrustworthy-_

I didn't notice him lifting his mask, but his mouth is pressed to mine, and really that's cheating, but I can't say I care. My arms, traitorous things, slide around his neck, while his wrap tightly around my waist, holding me to him. He draws back for breath, gasping something.

"I have waited too long to give you up so quickly."

There is no time to decipher the meaning of those words. This time, it is my lips that are seeking his. I hate myself for it. I could not be more stupid and we're moving much too fast. But how can this be wrong when it feels so very, very right? When his arms are burning against my back and his mouth is sweet and desperate on mine? I press close against him, and for this instant, honor and black and white and Robin's rules don't matter and Malchior is less than a memory. Right here, right now, his hands and his mouth and his love mean everything, and I know that I belong in his arms.

I cannot think of a worse time to hear the door slide open.


	7. Letting Go

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. I really have no excuse. The vote for who should come through the door was a tie, so I wrote both Aqualad and Starfire, and this is how it ended up. I hope you like it.

**Chapter Seven: Letting Go**

Starfire is standing in the doorway with her mouth open. My stomach tightens. Worse, Aqualad is standing behind her. It doesn't matter that it isn't Robin. They'll tell him, unless I can convince them otherwise. Of all the Titans, these two are some of the least likely to take the news to Robin. Even least likely, though, isn't a good chance.

I reach out, to pull them into the room so I can try to explain. There has to be some way I can make them understand. Starfire shakes her head,

"If Robin were against us, I would love him still."

She smiles at me and walks away. Aqualad hits the button to close the door. I look down at the dark carpet beneath my feet, realizing again how wrong this is, what I'm doing with X.

"Raven," He says slowly, "Maybe you'd like to explain this?"

Closing my eyes, I pull myself together. By the time I look up, my face is composed. Even the confusion, even something almost like pain in his dark eyes cannot sway me.

"I have the right to make my own choices."

I can tell that is not what he expected me to say. I can tell, with a stab of guilt, that my tone hurt him. He draws himself up, taller than either of us.

"He is against everything we stand for."

Behind me, X shakes his head.

"I'm not as bad as you think I am."

"You stay out of this!" Aqualad snaps.

I understand why he's so angry. What I don't understand is why he isn't angry with _me_. He should be. He has every right to be.

His eyes fix on mine. He can only communicate telepathically with marine life, but he has the focus of a telepath and his thoughts are easy to catch.

_Why? _

There is more than one question in that single word.

Why? Why him? Why this? What do you think you're doing?

I don't know. I don't know why him. What I'm doing is wrong.

_Because I cannot help it._

He stares at me for a long moment. Just stares, his wide, inhuman eyes caught in mine.

"Could I talk to him, then?" He says at last. "Alone?"

I study his face. He doesn't look like he wants to fight. Hands on my back push me gently toward the door.

"Go," X whispers in my ear. "I'll be fine."

Aqualad is already moving forward as I step out into the hall and close the door. I go up onto the roof.

It is a quite evening. The sun is sliding into the sea, bathing the city in blue and flaring in the glass of the windows facing the bay. I sink cross-legged to the floor, closing my eyes. A light breeze swirls around me. I resist the urge to go back and listen to their conversation. I'm sure Aqualad has a good reason for wanting to speak with X alone.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Aqualad isn't going to start a fight.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

I really need to meditate.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Deep, slow breaths.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Breath in…Breathe out

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

( )

It is dark by the time a hand on my shoulder pulls me from meditation. Aqualad helps me to my feet, though it isn't necessary. His hands are warm. It has grown chill since I came up here. X is nowhere in sight. Aqualad is silent for a long time. The only sound is the distant song of the waves breaking on the shore far below us.

"He really likes you, Raven."

I look up at him. We are standing close enough that I have to tilt my head back to meet his eyes.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to him about?"

He nods.

"And you trust him, even though he's a thief?"

He sighs.

"I trust him not to hurt you. I know what happened last time, Raven, and I'm not letting this be a repeat."

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

What would he think of me, if he knew?

"No. Of course not."

Aqualad smiles sadly.

"I would never do that to you."

I nod.

"Garth-"

I rarely call him by his real name. It is a tribute to our friendship that I even know it at all. We are alike, he and I, in many ways. I do not want him to answer this question as a Titan, though maybe I should. I want him to answer me as a friend.

"Garth, is this so wrong, what I'm doing?"

He is silent for a long time before he shakes his head. His hand is a reassuring weight on my shoulder

"Sometimes, Raven, following your heart is more important than following the rules."

"Rules are made to be broken," X adds, appearing beside us.

Aqualad shakes his head.

"Although I have to question your taste, Raven. What is it you see in him?"

"Sometimes I ask myself the same question."

X, despite the mask, manages to look hurt.

"It's my charm, of course."

He looks down at himself.

"And my amazing body."

The grin is evident in his voice. I almost smile. Aqualad looks disapproving.

"I think not. You're much too thin."

He gestures at himself.

"_This _is an amazing body."

_Boys._

"Azar spare me from the egos of men in spandex," I mumble, mostly to myself.

They both look at me.

"You know you love the way I look in spandex," X says happily.

Aqualad chuckles.

"I should be going or the others will worry."

He gives me a brief hug and goes to the door. X's arms slide around me as he disappears.

"Now do you believe me?"

I nod, leaning against him.

"We shouldn't be up here on the roof, where anyone can see us."

"What, not planning on anyone else finding out?" X teases.

"No," I say firmly as I transport us to my room. "Not anytime soon."

We sit down on the bed, facing each other. He brushes a gloved hand across my cheek.

"This is difficult for you."

I look down.

"Robin and I have been through a lot together. What would he think of me if he knew I was going out with a villain? Any villain would be bad, but you're at the top of Robin's list. Only Slade would be a worse choice."

Red X is silent, looking at me. He reaches out and pulls me close, sliding his fingers through my hair. I relax against him. It has been a very long day and I feel secure in his arms. The logical part of my brain berates me again, telling me that I shouldn't feel safe with him. But Aqualad said that I could trust him. My eyes slide shut.

"I could stop stealing," He whispers.


	8. Doubtful Trust

A/N Ok, this time I have an excuse…sort of. I've been grounded. For two months. Yes. It was bad. I love you all and I hope you're still reading.

UPDATE: Help keep me motivated. If I get fifteen reviews for this chapter by Friday night, I'll update before the weekend is out.

**Chapter Eight: Doubtful Trust **

My first thought is that men will say anything to get a girl to trust them, and it's almost a relief to have my old nature back. This is how I should have been thinking all along. I should never have trusted him. But in the same instant comes the realization that, yet again, he is completely sincere and I am shocked into looking up at him.

He shakes his head softly.

"Will you never trust me?" He whispers, and the pain in his voice makes my breath catch with a shared ache.

Even after Aqualad's reassurances, can I still not trust this man who holds me so securely in his arms?

I find myself shaking my head and reaching up to brush my fingers along his masked cheek. He tilts his head into the touch, and I imagine that his eyes are closed behind the mask. Gently, I roll the mask up to bare his mouth, and no further. With our faces so close that our breath mingles, I murmur:

"Could you?" It is a response to his statement, not his question.

He kisses me softly, his fingers tangling themselves in my hair.

"For you, I could do anything."

I jerk back.

I've heard his true voice before. Once: when he whispered to me after our second kiss. But then it had been breathless, distorted by his gasp. This time it was clear. And I think I have heard it before. This voice that is so strangely, sickeningly familiar.

His hands catch my shoulders.

"What is it?" He demands softly. "What's wrong?"

"I know your voice," I whisper, and I am ashamed to hear that my own voice shakes.

His mouth draws down in confusion and he reaches up to smooth my hair.

"I don't understand," He murmurs, sounding lost.

And maybe I was wrong, because he doesn't sound a thing like who I thought he did. It was only the accent after all. And his is not nearly as strong. So I let him pull me against his chest, hearing his heart beat under my ear.

"I'm sorry. It was nothing."

He brushes a kiss over my hair, waiting for further explanation.

"Let's get out of here," I say instead. "I don't care where."

I slide from his arms and go to the closet, flipping through the few normal outfits that I own. His arm slides around my waist.

"Wear this one," He advises, his voice once again filtered and electronic, tugging lightly at a shirt I've never worn. I take it with a teasing smile.

"I should have known you would pick this shirt," I scold him, though I also take the skirt he holds out.

He pretends innocence.

"Oh?"

I just shake my head, refusing to fall for it.

"Get out while I change."

"But what if I get caught?" He asks, his tone playful.

Barely suppressing a laugh, I let him see the extravagant eye roll directed at him before I shove him into the closet and shut the door. The energy I direct at the opening while I change ensures that it will stay securely shut, despite his protests.

Before I let him out, I examine myself in the mirror. The black corseted tank top is uncomfortably low when compared to the high-collared suit I usually wear, and I pull at it, trying to pull it up just a little higher. The effort is useless, so I give up and let X out of the closet. His low whistle pulls heat to my cheeks in a burning flush and I drop my eyes to my wrist, adjusting a bracelet that I've decided to wear.

"You should dress like that more often," He murmurs, wrapping a lock of my hair around one gloved finger. I reach up and trap his hand in mine.

"Not likely."

But I think I would, if he asked it of me.

"Let's go," I say to cover my sudden discomfiture. "Before anyone else catches us."

He laughs softly, pulling me into his arms.

"Hold on tight."

There is a sensation of being pulled, something like a very mild version of being turned inside out, and I wish I had done the teleporting, but it is over very quickly. We are standing on the roof of an apartment building in one of the more affluent areas of Jump. Above us, stars paled by the artificial light of the city still seem very close, and I lean deeper into X's arms, waiting for him to tell me why we are here.

"I know that I ask much of you," He whispers against my ear after a long moment. "And trust is nothing without trust in return."

I know where he lives now. I could be here with a thought, and the rest of the Titans with me. He knows all this, and still he shows me. Trust.

Drawing away with my hand caught in his, he leads me to the door that will take us off the roof and into the building itself. We go down only one flight of stairs before he pulls me down a hall, stopping in front of a door and producing a key from somewhere. The lock clicks open and he escorts me into an apartment.

The large, open room in front of us is both kitchen and living area, similar to the common area at the tower. Unlike the tower, however, it is spotlessly clean. There is no television; only an enormous collection of CDs and a stereo system that would make Cyborg's jaw hit the floor. X shrugs helplessly when I look from it to him.

More to my interest is the shelf that runs all along one wall, crammed with books. I take a step in that direction and arms around my waist catch me back.

"Not tonight, love. I don't intend to take second place to a book."

Masked lips brush my collarbone.

"Would you like to see the bedroom?"

There is enough teasing in his voice to let me know he doesn't mean it in that manner, and I smile up at him.

"You wish."

He chuckles.

"Well you can't say I didn't try."

Taking my hand again, he leads me down a hall that opens off the living room. His bedroom, which he shows me anyway, is a simple affair, again featuring a long shelf of books. These and the bed are the only things in the room, though his bed is as large as mine, black wood head and footboard, the bed itself covered in red satin.

"The uniform isn't enough?"

He looks pleased with himself.

"Matching is important, or so they tell me."

I can't help laughing at him.

"You're just arrogant."

"Well, that too."

He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me from the room. We pass a door that I didn't notice on the way down the hall the first time. There is something beyond it that pulls at me. Something like-

"Where would you like to go?"

X's voice startles me out of my distraction.

"I don't know many places," I confess. "Just a handful of cafés like the one we met in the other day."

"Hmm."

He taps his chin with a finger, head tilted in an exaggeratedly thoughtful gesture.

"Dancing?"

"Not happening."

He shakes his head sadly.

"Fine."

Several moments pass as he tries to think up something I'll actually agree to.

"What about a late dinner?"

With a sudden sharp stab of hunger, I realize that I haven't eaten since this morning.

"Dinner would be great. Though I don't know how you plan on eating with that mask on."

He frowns, the expression faintly visible, before he disappears into the bedroom. I entertain a brief urge to follow him. Surely I deserve to see his face, when he has demanded so much of me. But then, I don't think I want to know. Not yet. Because somewhere I am afraid. Once I see his face there is no turning back. If I don't turn him immediately, then I will officially be a traitor.

I'm not left alone with my dark thoughts for long. After only a moment he returns, silently wrapping his arms around me.

"It's going to be alright," He whispers in his own voice, which, now that I've gotten over the similarity, is more comforting than the mechanized voice of the suit.

I want so badly to believe him.

When I look up he smiles, and I swear that my heart misses a beat. He's wearing a new mask, one that leaves the lower half of his face bare, and his smile is stunning. With shock, I notice that this mask leaves bare not only his mouth, but also his hair, which falls in soft pale blond spikes over his forehead and along one side of his face. His visible ear is pierced, bearing a silver hoop with a tiny black triangular cone hanging from it. I am still staring when his bare hand slides into mine. This discovery prompts me to look down.

"You change fast," I murmur.

He glances down at the tight black jeans and button-up grey shirt that he somehow had time to slip into.

"I didn't want to be away from you."

It's so strange not to see him in spandex. He's wearing his boots still though; the flexible soles utterly silent as he pulls me back to the door and down the stairs.

"What kind of restaurant would you like?"

Excitement is obvious in his voice and I smile.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter, though I think we should choose somewhere discreet."

"I know just the place."

He leads me into a garage and over to a vehicle that he definitely should not be able to afford. The sleek black sports car puts me in mind of something Robin's mentor would drive. Robin isn't exactly aware that I know Batman's secret identity, though I think he suspects. I tried not to invade his mind too deeply when I entered it to help him after he inhaled the reagent in Slade's mask, but there was some knowledge I could not avoid.

The engine turns over with a low purr and he backs the car out of its spot, turning smoothly onto the road and heading toward a less prosperous area of Jump. I'm not sure this is the most brilliant idea, but am sure he knows this town better than I do and I don't say a word. Instead, I force myself to relax back into the seat, closing my eyes. Fingers twine through mine and a sigh escapes. I cannot think of the last time that I was so happy, so simply content and I almost find myself wishing that we could drive like this for hours, until we were far away from Jump and its problems. But the car comes to a stop after only moments.

"They don't serve the best food ever, but people know me here, and we won't have any trouble."

Before I can get out, he's come around to open to open the door, offering his hand to steady me.

"Those eyes will be a dead giveaway, love," He breathes suddenly. "You might want to do something about that."

I swallow. That could have been bad. A simple word is enough to create the illusion of eyes the color of ink, eyes that fit these clothes and the boy next to me. Eyes that could never belong to Raven of the Teen Titans.

We are met inside by a pale, bored boy in black who leads us to a corner table in the nearly empty room. The restaurant is something of a mix between one of my gothic cafés and a traditional Italian place. The atmosphere is much more subdued than that of my usual haunts though, almost cozy, and I wonder how such a hybrid even came to be. Again, X's hand finds its way into mine and he smiles at the single crimson rose sitting in a tall vase between the twin candles.

"Do you know what red roses mean?"

I glare at him, though the threat is rather ruined by a smile that I can't seem to hide.

"They simply stand for romantic love," He adds, answering himself.

He raises my caught hand to his lips, kissing it softly. The quaint gesture is oddly sweet and I find myself, to my surprise and shame, fighting back tears. No one has ever touched me so tenderly. Thankfully, our waitress arrives, so I am spared the embarrassment of letting them fall. It is only in this thief's presence that I find myself so out of control and I wonder again how he does this to me.

When the waitress has left again, X looks at me seriously.

"We're going to have to decide how we're going to manage this. I can't keep coming to where you are."

"I can come to you. So long as I have a way to know I won't walk in on you at the wrong time."

He nods.

"I can leave a signal of sorts on the roof. A light. If it's blue, you're welcome to come down. If it's red, I'm…indisposed."

We both know that without a direct request from me, he will continue his thefts.

The waitress brings our meals and X takes a single bite of his before promptly reaching across the table and digging his fork into mine. I slap his hand with the spoon I'd been using to stir my tea.

"That's mine."

He manages to look hurt.

"I was only trying a bite."

I swallow a laugh. The look on his face is almost too much.

"Without asking."

"What's mine is yours, and what's yours is _mine_," He quips, reaching for another bite.

I shake my head and let him take it. He pouts, just slightly, somehow managing not to look entirely ridiculous.

"It's no fun when you don't try to stop me."

He goes back to his own food.

"Is that why you steal?" I ask him, my fork halfway to my mouth. "Because you think it's fun?"

His mouth quirks.

"Guilty."

I can't say I'm shocked. I finish my bite. Silence reigns over the table for a long moment. Then he speaks, and these words do surprise me.

"Does that disgust you?"

His self-assured grin has faltered, leaving the expression of an insecure boy. I wrap his hand tightly in mine.

"I gave up on being disgusted with you. It's utterly useless."

He smiles, the irrepressible thief again.

"It's probably for the best."

The sudden obnoxious beeping of my communicator has me nearly jumping out of my skin. I jerk it from my purse and flip it open.

"What?"

Robin recoils at the snarl.

"Mumbo is causing trouble downtown," He snaps, regaining his sense of authority.

"You can't handle him without me?"

I don't want to leave this. Not yet. _Please_…

"Star told me that you're busy, but it'll have to wait, Raven. We need you here."

"Give me two minutes."

I snap the communicator shut.

"I have to go."

He nods, standing with me, then steps around the table and pulls me close.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nod.

"Tomorrow."

Then I'm tilting my head up for a kiss, which he gives, and leaving him with two half-finished meals and an empty table as my world, which slowed so sweetly in his arms, jumps into fast forward again. And for a moment I wish that he was here at my side. But he doesn't like to play the hero, and I won't ask it of him. He doesn't have to change for me, because no matter how I wish it, I cannot change for him.

It takes seconds to teleport to the tower and change. In just a few minutes more, I'm dropping down to stand at Robin's side, blocking a strike of Mumbo's that was probably more luck than strategy and it's back to the same old routine we went through last night and the night before as Robin's signature battle cry splits the air.

"Titans! Go!"


	9. Games

**A/N: **Yay! An Update. And in less than a month, too. :) The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to put up the next chapter. And yes, I am a review whore. ^^

**Chapter Nine: Games **

"Did you ever think that we might need a vacation?"

The question, however mild my tone, puts an abrupt stop to conversation. Robin gives me the dumbfounded look he usually reserves for the worst of our resident alien's language blunders. Beast Boy's mouth hangs open. Only Starfire, ducking under Cyborg's arm as he reaches across her to press a hand to my forehead, doesn't look concerned for my sanity.

"Friend Raven is correct. We have never partaken of the vacation."

"Yeah, dude, we need a break."

Robin is still staring at me, eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"What's going on, Raven?"

Heart in my throat, I meet his stare without expression.

"Wanting a break doesn't signify a mental breakdown, Robin."

He shakes his head.

"It's more than that. You nearly bit my head off last night, over nothing. I haven't seen you that way since the incident with Dr. Light. Where have you been the last few nights?"

"Fighting crime with _you_. I'm tired, Robin. We all are. Even meta-humans need a break, and I don't care what Batman says."

Robin opens his mouth to reply before I finished my third sentence, but closes it again when I put down his argument before he can voice it. He sighs.

"You're right, Raven. We could use a couple days off. Maybe a weekend at the beach?"

Approval for this idea is voiced loudly from three corners. Robin nods.

"Why don't you three go pack then. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

They're gone before you can say "vacation". Robin turns his gaze on me.

"You're not telling me the whole truth, Raven."

His tone brooks no disagreement. It is my turn to sigh. I can't tell him the truth. But there is something I could tell him.

"I-I've been having trouble with Malchior again. I need to get out of the tower."

His expression softens.

"Alright."

He gets up to go pack.

"But, Raven?" He asks over his shoulder, turning to look at me again.

"Yes?"

"Running from the problem won't solve it."

I'm not running. I'm not.

"I know. I just need some time."

He nods, understanding, and leaves the room.

()O())O(()O()

I'm not sure how it happens, but by the next morning we have nine more Titans going to the beach with us. Something like Cyborg told Bee who told Titans East, and then Aqualad told Jericho who told Herald who told Kid Flash who brought Jinx. Robin has kept his communicator with him. He refuses to part with it. He's still concerned about the city. We decide to just let him have his way. I don't think he's capable of going on vacation.

When we arrive, it is just after noon, and most of the Titans instantly take to the water. I opt for stretching out on a towel with a book I've been trying to read for several days. They leave the cooler with me and go to play ball. Someone thoughtful brought an umbrella, and I am glad for the shade.

The book is good. I even get several hours of reading in, although it isn't entirely peaceful. It's good enough.

After what Starfire has deemed a suitable amount of time, she tries to drag me into the water. I manage to convince her, with a glare and a few choice words, that it's not happening. She grumbles, but goes back down to the others.

I go back to my book, but the quiet doesn't last long before I feel something is wrong. Something is out of place. From behind my book, I scan the beach. I'm definitely sensing something that shouldn't be here. And there it is. Or rather, there _he _is. Azar preserve me.

I can't believe him. He comes striding across the sand like he owns the beach and flops down beside me, grinning.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing sitting here all alone?"

His eyes are hidden by a pair of darkly-tinted wrap around sunglasses.

"I _was _enjoying the peace and quiet."

He laughs.

"Peace and quiet don't belong on the beach."

His nimble fingers snatch my book away and toss it lightly down beside me.

"There are much better things to be doing."

Heat flares in my cheeks when his finger traces the back of my neck.

"Hey, what kind of soda –?"

Sand splashes up over both of us as Kid Flash comes to a screeching halt. X's hands jerk back to his sides. I force the blush away and meet the blue eyes that are laughing into mine.

"Well this is unexpected."

The red head recovers as quickly as he does everything else, and digs around in the cooler, coming up with a soda. He pops the top and takes and long drink. All of this happens in about point five seconds.

"So, who are you exactly?"

X smiles, utterly unconcerned.

"I'm a friend of Raven's."

"That's cool." He breaks off to munch happily on a sandwich that would feed me for three days. "You wanna play some ball with us?"

X looks over at the game. A green dog is racing across the sand with the ball, Starfire and Bumble Bee close behind him. Pink light hits the ground and it explodes, tumbling Beast Boy head over heels into the surf. The ball flies out of his hands. A very smug Aqualad catches it just before Speedy hits him with a flying tackle.

"No thanks. I value my life."

Kid Flash shrugs and tosses down the last of his sandwich.

"Too bad."

He takes off across the sand and snatches the ball from a triumphant Cyborg.

X laughs.

"Nice kid."

"He has his moments."

"You could take them, I think."

He grins.

"I know. But Robin might recognize my style. I'm very hard to forget."

I roll my eyes and turn my attention to the others. The game has degenerated into some sort of wrestling match between Beast Boy and Aqualad. X snorts and turns back to me, snitching a soda from the cooler.

"Those aren't for you."

He shrugs and takes a drink.

"Too late, I already opened it."

I take it from him and steal a sip.

"That's mine," He sulks, taking it back.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing."

He affects an innocent look behind his sunglasses. From down the beach the sound of laughter and splashing announces the end of the game. I glance over my shoulder. The other Titans are all in the water.

"We could go join them," X suggests softly.

I look up at him, then back at my friends.

"We could," I agree.

Satisfied with that answer, he catches my hand and pulls me to my feet and down to the water. My teammates look up with surprise on their faces. Aqualad raises an eyebrow.

"Who is this, Raven?"

He knows perfectly well who it is.

"A friend of mine."

"Does this friend of yours have a name?"

Robin is looking X up and down curiously. His gaze lingers on the sunglasses that hide the thief's eyes as surely as any mask.

"Emriss."

If that's his name, I'm the Easter bunny.

"That is a glorious name!" Starfire enthuses, talking a mile a minute. "What is your favorite color? How do you know friend Raven? Will you be my friend also?"

"Red. We ran into each other one day. And –" He's laughing " – I'd love to."

"Wonderful!"

I smirk as Star gives him one of her bone-crushing hugs. He completely deserves it. He backs away, shaking his arms to get the blood flowing again.

"Are you guys just going to stand there all day?" Kid Flash interjects.

X grins.

"Ladies first."

He gives me a light shove between my shoulder blades and I step into the water, which swirls softly around my ankles, coaxing me deeper. When I look up, Aqualad is grinning at me. X is right behind me, and he pulls me in up to my waist.

"Dude!" Beast Boy squeaks, "You got Raven in the water."

"Not before I did," Aqualad says smugly.

I wave a hand and he goes under, laughing. Speedy sidles up beside us.

"Nice glasses," He says, fishing for an explanation.

"Nice mask," X returns sweetly.

When I hit him with my elbow, he sighs and gives in.

"I'm photophobic."

Beast Boy looks at him blankly.

"Light sensitive."

It's a good lie, and the others seem to accept it. There are no more questions, and soon I'm backing away as a splash fight begins. Jericho comes and joins me in the shallows. When I ask him why he isn't with the others, he laughs soundlessly and points at Aqualad, who is clearly winning.

"I wouldn't want those odds either," I agree.

There is a yell of astonishment and we both look around to see that X has managed to dunk Robin. He goes down as well and an instant later and they both come up spluttering. I just smile.

After about twenty minutes there is a call of "Food!" from Cyborg, and a general rush back up the beach. X comes to help me to my feet, and we follow more slowly with Jericho beside us. The blond looks the thief up and down once, then smiles pleasantly and offers his hand.

"Emriss, this is Jericho."

"A pleasure to meet you," X returns, accepting the hand, sounding genuinely pleased.

Herald waves at us and Jericho grins. Turning back to me and X, he puts a finger to his lips, winking, then darts off to take the hamburger that Herald has saved for him.

"I think he knows."

I glance at the green-eyed boy who is currently talking to Robin, his hands moving rapidly.

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Do you know why he can't talk?" X asks then, curious as ever.

"It isn't my story to share."

He nods reluctantly and we reach the others. Starfire has managed to keep some food aside for us, despite the presence of Kid Flash and Cyborg. The sun is beginning to set, splashing gold across the quiet waves. Happy chatter comes from all sides. A fire is started in the center of the circle and marshmallows are passed out as darkness descends. In the flickering shadows, X's hand slides into mine. On my other side, Robin is trying to explain the mechanics of a S'more to Starfire while Beast Boy makes a sticky mess of everything in reach. Jinx and Kid Flash are wrapped in each other's arms, whispering softly. With a sigh, I slid just close enough that our shoulders touch. The soft ripple of guitar song underscores the constant laughter as Jericho pulls the instrument out and tunes it.

"Awfully close over there," Speedy calls teasingly across the circle at us.

X's arm slides around my waist.

"And?"

He grins, and I know he's going to say something shocking. Before I can protest, he has caught my chin in his hand and pressed his mouth firmly to mine. The entire circle falls dead silent. I'm going to kill him.


	10. Encounters

(A/N: I know, I know, I'm a terrible person. I really am sorry for not updating for so long.)

(A Shameless Self-Advertisement Moment: If you like to RP, check out my forums. We seriously need more people in the newer ones. Especially all of them. XD Anyone is welcome.)

**Chapter Ten: Encounters**

Jericho's guitar breaks the brittle silence. Sweet boy. I could almost hug him. X is grinning at me, extremely pleased with himself. I keep my face expressionless despite the heat I can feel flushing my cheeks. Someone who won't live to see the dawn catcalls.

Looking up at last, I sweep the circle with a cold gaze. Robin's mouth snaps shut. Speedy swallows his grin. Starfire takes no notice, clapping delightedly. I hide a smile. Then I realize that Aqualad is gone. A distant splash gives away his location. I think I begin to understand, but I don't want to, and so I turn back to X.

"Don't you _ever _do that to me again," I hiss, softly enough that only he can he hear me.

"What? Kiss you?" He asks much too loudly, head tilted in mock confusion.

I want to kill him -

He smiles like a child at my glare, pulling me close

- But it's so hard to stay angry with him.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes," He confesses. "I know what you mean. I won't kiss you in front of them again…without warning you at least."

I roll my eyes and turn back to the circle. Jericho begins to play again. The waves wash softly onto the shore. Everything is as it should be. I lean into X's shoulder.

Something dark ripples down my spine.

X feels my shiver and wraps me in his arms. When I don't protest, he pulls me practically onto his lap, leaning down until his lips brush my ear.

"What is it?"

I shake my head. I don't know. My stomach roils. He rises, pulling me with him, and with his fingers wound through mine takes me down the beach, away from the oblivious teens singing along to some inane Earth campfire song. When we are far beyond the circle of light, he pulls me against his chest.

"Something is wrong."

His hand rubs comforting strokes over my back. It feels much better than I thought it would and I don't swat it away. Instead, I sigh and lean into him.

"I don't know what it is," I whisper.

"Something bad?"

I nod.

"Something wrong."

I don't tell him that I'm afraid.

He sighs and lowers us to the sand, sitting cross-legged with me in his lap.

"We cannot have even a day, can we?"

He kisses the top of my head. I almost snap at him that I am not a child, but something stops me, so I close my eyes and let him. The arms wrapped around seem to absorb some of the unease that still shudders through me.

"It was like…reverse déjà vu," I say after a moment. "Something that is going to happen."

I can feel him stiffen.

"I won't let it," He growls after a moment. "Whatever it is, I'll stop it."

I look up at him, flustered by his sudden protectiveness.

"How do you know you can?"

His hidden eyes meet mine.

"Beautiful, I am _the _Red X. If I say it I'll stop it, I'll stop it."

His remark pulls an unwilling smile from me.

"Right," I deadpan.

He raises an eyebrow.

"When have I ever lied to you?"

I open my mouth to ask if he would like the list in chronological order or in order of severity, and stop. When _has _he ever lied to me?

His grin is cocky.

"Exactly."

Suddenly serious, he pulls me close against him. His arms are tight.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you, Raven," He whispers.

My eyes burn and I hide my face against his chest.

"How do you do this to me?" I breathe, not even really speaking to him. "How do you undo my every defense?"

He doesn't speak, just strokes my hair.

I don't know how much time passes before the most annoying sound pulls me from the almost meditative state his hand on my hair has put me into. My eyes open slowly, displeased with my request.

"Hey, baby."

X snaps his cell phone shut and smiles down at me, but the expression fades quickly.

"Listen, I have to go."

I keep the sudden, sharp disappointment from showing in my expression, but he must see something because his lips twitch.

"Don't worry, beautiful, I'll be back."

His hand brushes my cheek and then he is helping me to my feet. I lean into his arms and he pulls me close.

"I'll be back by sunrise," He whispers against my hair. "I promise."

I nod. Before I can talk myself out of it, I tilt my head up and press my lips to his. My cheeks burn. He goes very still for the briefest of seconds before his mouth curves into a smile under mine and he returns the kiss.

"So long, beautiful," He murmurs when we've pulled apart.

And then he is gone.

I sigh and return to the fire to sit beside Jericho until we crawl into our sleeping bags. Mine seems suddenly cold. The sound of the surf is soothing, but I miss the warmth of his arms.

()o())o(()o()

It is nearly noon. Most of the others are sprawled across the sand. I am fighting the urge to pace. X still hasn't returned. Silly of me, maybe, to expect a thief to keep his promises, but he said he would be back, and the cold shudder that crawled up my spine sometime after the others were long asleep continued to hold residence there.

_Cursed thief._

I spin on my heel, pacing like I had promised myself I wouldn't, and nearly cry out when my ankle goes out from under me. Thankfully, the sand makes for a somewhat soft landing place. Nothing is wrong with my ankle, but I didn't imagine the pain that ripped through it as it gave out. Getting back to my feet, I levitate the few feet between me and Robin and kneel down beside him.

"Something is wrong."

He is sitting up almost before I finish the sentence.

"What is it, Raven?"

I'm shaking.

"I don't know, but something- Emriss said he would be back by sunrise when he left last night, and he still isn't here. And I can't shake this feeling…"

Robin snaps to his feet, pulling me with him.

"It's okay, Raven."

His strength is calming.

"Let's go find him."

With a word to Cyborg, he takes me up to the T-Car and jumps in. He's started the car by the time my seatbelt is buckled and pulls out much too quickly. It is not until we are the road back into the city proper that I realize Robin may not have been the best person to bring. What if the reason X disappeared has something to do with his work on the wrong side of the law? But it is too late now.

I direct Robin to a street near X's home.

"Stay here," I order as I get out of the car.

"No."

Robin. Stubborn as ever.

"I mean it," I snap.

I don't have time for this.

"So do I. I'm not letting you go out there alone."

"Fine."

He almost has to jog to keep up with me as I hurry down the street. At the foot of X's building, I rise into the air, levitating myself to roof. Let's see the boy wonder keep up with that. The zip of a grapple line makes me sigh. Of course. Despite the fact that we were both in our swimsuits, the boy had a grapple gun.

On the roof, a soft blue light is waiting. Well at least I don't have to chase Robin back to the T-Car now. I take the stairs two at a time on the way down, Robin right behind me. My stomach lurches sickly as I touch the handle of his door, and I can't tell if it is nerves, or something more reliable. The door swings open smoothly under my hand.

X isn't in the main room. I can hear Robin's surprised noise at the stereo system and if the situation weren't so serious I might have laughed. But there is an air to the apartment that forbids levity. My heart is beating much too fast. Down the hall and then I am standing outside the bedroom door. It is closed and locked. I hope he doesn't think that can stop me. It takes several murmured repeats of my mantra before I can calm myself down enough to phase through the door.

_Oh sweet Azar…_

The room is a mess. I can hear Robin fiddling with the lock on the other side of the door. X's uniform is laying on the floor. Tattered and stained as it is, I know he will recognize it, and take a moment to shove it well out of sight. On second thought I just phase it through the wall. Even Robin can't find it there. It smells of blood. Or perhaps that is only the room.

I can hear X's breathing as I perch myself on the edge of the bed. He is sprawled across the bed, his bare chest rising and falling raggedly. My hands are already outstretched, energy summoned for healing, when I realize that there isn't a mark on him. Confusion stills me for a moment. I can smell the blood. Something is wrong, but I can't see what. He isn't wearing a mask, but I'm too distracted to care. His eyes are closed, pale lashes fluttering as he groans. I lean down over him, stroking his cheek with my hand. He turns into the touch, and I feel him wake.

"X," I whisper urgently.

Robin finally steps through the door. It must have been a good lock.

_Oh, Azar - _

X throws his arm across his eyes.

"Glasses," He whispers. "Bedside table."

I hand them to him, able to breath again, and he slides them on before opening his eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" He asks after a moment of blank staring.

"You promised to be back by sunrise!" I snap. "It's well past then."

He grimaces.

"I'm fine, Raven. I just had a run-in with an…old friend."

I catch his wince when he sits up. I open my mouth to call him a liar, but my eyes fall on the sheets where he had been laying. Before he can stop me, I've turned him to face away. A dozen parallel crimson lines run from his shoulders to his hips.

"Old _friend?"_

The words come out as a snarl.


	11. Mistakes

A/N: I didn't realize how long it had been, but I have the summer now.

**Chapter Eleven:**

He tries for nonchalance.

"Old friend, old enemy, same difference."

He gives a dismissive wave of his hand, winces.

"Not when your mattress is serving the function of a sponge," I growl back.

"It doesn't matter now," He returns. "She's dealt with."

"Dealt with?" Robin echoes suspiciously.

"She?" I growl in the same moment.

He grins. The expression spreads slowly across his face as he turns to look at me.

"Jealous, Raven?"

"Not at all."

I keep my voice emotionless.

"I could do much worse damage."

He is silent for a moment. Stunned. Then he laughs. I push him gently down to the bed and lay my hands on his back. The soft tingle of the healing washes through me, and he's wincing as the torn edges of his skin pull themselves together. When they have knit, he muffles a relieved sigh in the pillow.

"Your ankle hurts?"

He turns his head to look back at me over his shoulder, then rolls over entirely, sitting up against the wall.

"Yes," He admits.

I take that too in my hands, watching his face as blue light shimmers above his skin. He smiles at me. The expression is intimate. I hear Robin turn away behind us.

"You may go," X says, benevolent.

I glare at him, but the door closes behind me.

"What happened?

He shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter. It's been dealt with."

A slow smile, knowing.

"I'll be fine."

He takes my face in his hands then, pulling me forward to kiss me softly. I kiss back, sharper and more urgent. Understanding, he returns the urgency, hands running down my back to pull me close. I run my own hands over his chest and shoulders, down his arms, assuring myself that he is okay. He grins against my mouth.

"I could get used to this," He sighs when we break apart, "Having such a beautiful woman fawn over me."

"Don't push it," I snap.

He kisses me again, just a light brush of lips, and relaxes back against the pillows.

"I am sorry I worried you," He says softly.

"You should be," I return, unable to put my usual coldness into the tone.

"Are we going back to the beach, then?" He wants to know.

"I suppose we could," I sigh. "We have half a day yet of vacation."

He smiles, rising slowly.

"Good, then let's get back. Wouldn't want to ruin your vacation."

))o((

Robin is silent as we drive back to the beach, but he smiles at me in the mirror and I return the expression. X and I are sitting in the back together. He insisted that I sit with him. Clingy thief. But his arm around my shoulders is a comforting weight.

Jericho greets us in the parking lot with a warm smile and when he meets my eyes there is laughter in his.

_You two make a cute couple_…

The thought is floating at the forefront of his mind for me to see.

"If you ever apply the word "cute" to me again, Joey, I will do unspeakable things to you."

He laughs, completely unconcerned. X stares at me, gone very still.

"I do not read thoughts without permission," I say, answering the question he was trying not to ask.

The thief has the grace to look a little sheepish.

"I know," He murmurs.

_Do you? _I want to ask, but I don't.

Our little group steps onto the sand as Kid Flash speeds past, waving, while Speedy yells something after him. Cyborg is whistling as he flips burgers. The scene that met me in X's apartment seems far away from this sun-drenched sand. I lean against his side, watching Jericho's hands flash animatedly while Herald laughs at whatever he's saying. Starfire and Bee have started up a game of volleyball with Beast Boy and Mas y Menos.

Cyborg calls lunch and the groups dissolve quickly, everyone rushing for the grill. I settle down to wait with X. Beast Boy is loudly voicing his usual complaints about meat. Kid Flash snuggles up against Jinx, grinning smugly while Speedy grumbles about the theft of his comb. We could almost be a group of normal teenagers, I think as I lean against X's shoulder.

Robin's communicator ruins the illusion. Frowning, he hands his plate to Starfire while he flips it open. We all wait silently for the verdict. He shoots us a smile.

"I can handle this one."

Beast Boy grins approvingly and Cyborg goes back to his grill, but Starfire and I lock eyes over Robin's bowed head and I disentangle myself from X's arms.

"Who is it, Robin?"

He shows me the screen. Control Freak. I nod.

"Be careful and call for back up if you need it."

Robin laughs.

"Now who's being paranoid?"

I suppose that was a bit over-protective of me, but I had to say it. I manage a slight smile.

"Go on then. Protect your city."

He brushes a hand over my shoulder on his way to the parking lot, a silent appreciation of my concern. I go back to X, who is laughing over some stupid joke Kid Flash just told, and don't protest when he pulls me onto his lap.

))o((

After lunch, Jericho gets out his guitar again, playing softly to himself while most of the others go to play volleyball. Jinx remains with our little group, slathering another layer of sunscreen over her skin. She offers it to me and X snatches it, drawing a cold line over my back before I can do anything about it. His hands rubbing it in are warm though and I slump forward a little, feeling a little foolish and very pampered.

- _"Defeat me, Robin? You can't even control your own team." - _

X looks at me sharply when I gasp, jerking his hands back from my skin as though he might be the cause.

_- Flash of light and dark. Orange. Black. "People will find out, and they will blame you. You are the leader. You hold the responsibility."_

I rise and pull him away from the fire by a sunscreen slick hand while he looks at me with surprised concern. Slade. Robin is somehow facing Slade alone and -

_- "She's a liability, Robin." - _

"Robin knows," I whisper once we're out of the others' hearing. "You have to go. Go now."

"What?" He demands. "How?"

"Slade. Do you know what Robin will do to you if he finds you here?"

X shakes his head.

"I don't care. I won't leave you to deal with them alone."

"You're going to have to," I snap. "I can handle myself and there is very little he can do to me. Starfire knows," I add to reassure him. "And she will be able to calm him down…"

…_I hope._

He sighs and draws me close, bending to press his lips softly to mine. I can barely breath by the time he pulls back, familiar grin firmly in place.

"Alright," He murmurs, "Alright.

But it's too late. Robin must have contacted Cyborg because X is suddenly pulled away and Cyborg is scowling down at me.

"I thought maybe you didn't know, but I see you do."

A metallic click makes it final, handcuffs closing around X's wrists. He smiles ruefully.

"It had to happen sometime, love."

But I look at his face and I know he's covering. I can feel how afraid he is. He is not the kind of person that will do well behind bars.

Cyborg starts to pull him away. If I'm going to do anything I have to do it now. I shouldn't even be considering this. He's a thief. It would destroy my bond with Robin, my friendship with Cyborg and Beast Boy and Starfire.

I flick two fingers in their direction and the handcuffs fall apart. Cyborg looks at me with shock and betrayal in his eyes but X doesn't bother, taking off over the sand. Ten feet down the beach he disappears. Cyborg stops in the middle of raising his arm and turns back to me, shaking his head.

"This is bad, Rae."

There is no warmth in the familiar pet name and my heart twists.

"I know," I choke out.

I settle down on the sand to wait for Robin's return with Cyborg standing guard. It would be a matter of a thought to be gone from here, but I won't do it. Any chance of reconciliation it will be lost if I run. And if there is still a chance I do not want to lose it.

I shouldn't have done it, but I love him.

"I love him," I breathe.

Cyborg shakes his head. That isn't enough. It doesn't excuse anything. Not for him and certainly not for Robin. I know it doesn't. It doesn't matter now. What's done is done.

Footsteps on the sand.

Robin is back.


	12. Saying Goodbye

"Where is he?" Robin demands.

"Ask Raven."

I don't raise my head, but Robin kneels in front up me, using his hand under my chin to make me look up at him.

"What did you do?" He growls.

"I let him go."

There are no excuses to make, no lies to tell. Only the truth. And in his face I see the truth of what I have done, and what that means.

"Why?"

The softness is worse than his anger.

"I love him."

"Raven, you can't trust him."

I shake my head, meeting his gaze.

"I learned my lesson with Malchior, Robin. X I can trust."

"He's a thief!"

"He loves me."

His hand shakes and he clenches it into a fist at his side.

"You broke every rule we have, Raven," He says slowly, sounding almost bewildered. "Betrayed everything we stand for. I…I can't just let that go."

I know.

"I know."

For a moment his hand is on my shoulder and I let my eyes shut.

"Everyone will have to be told."

"I know."

"After everything, Raven, all that we've been through? Is this really how it ends?"

He sounds lost. I open my eyes and take his hand in mine.

"Don't blame yourself, Robin. It was my choice."

He pulls away, rising.

"Get up. Let's get this over with."

I stand. Cyborg is still standing with us, hurt and anger in his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Cy."

He shakes his head and walks away. Robin stays at my side.

"I don't want to do this," He confesses.

I can feel his guilt, rage, sorrow, confusion, pain, loss, lost, loss echoing through our bond. I lay my hand on his shoulder and stop walking, turning him to face me.

"You have always done your duty, Robin. This will be no different."

He shakes his head.

"What made us mean less, Raven? Did we do something?"

"You mean no less to me now than you ever have."

Anger overwhelms the tide of emotions for the moment.

"Then why would you do something like that?" He snaps. "You betrayed us all. After everything. Damn it, Raven, we went through the end of the world together!"

"Then you know that this isn't it."

He jerks away from me and storms back to the fire. I follow more slowly, numb. The old locks slide back into their places, shutting my emotions away. I step into the ring of seats and stand at Robin's side. He looks at me, frowns at my blank expression and shakes his head.

"So easy, Raven?" He whispers so only I can hear.

No. It isn't easy. But I can't take back what I did. It is far too late for that. Perhaps it has always been too late. Maybe Malchior was right and I am my father's daughter after all.

"Give me your communicator," He says, cold and even.

Shocked whispers run around the circle as I place it in his waiting hand. I look up and meet Jericho's eyes. He knew all along somehow. It's written in his face. Aqualad is moving to rise but I shake my head. He shouldn't suffer for this too.

"What's going on?" Jinx demands.

"Raven has chosen to leave the Titans," Robin says slowly, looking me in the face. "If any of you see the man known to us as Emriss you are to take him into custody immediately. He is the wanted thief Red X. Raven, you have one hour to get your things, after that I don't want to see you in the tower."

I nod and turn to leave before they can start asking questions, but Robin pulls me back with a hand on my upper arm.

"You can always come back, Raven," He whispers against my ear. "Just turn him in and you can come home."

Tears sting in my eyes and I throw my arms around his neck.

"I know, Robin. I'm sorry."

I summon my power and sink into the earth, leaving them all behind.

))o((

I half expect X to be sitting on my bed when I return to the tower, but the room is empty. I pull a bag out of my closet and look at my things, wondering what to take. They will leave anything I leave alone, I know. Not forever, but for a time. Robin expects me to come back. He still cares.

I take off my uniform, change into the shirt and skirt I had worn into the city with X. The rest of my civilian clothes I pack. I take a few uniforms too, just in case. A dozen or so of my favorite books, shrunken with a fairly simple spell, follow the clothes. I take a picture of the team from the shelf and drop that in too. My mirror. I look at the chest in the corner. Malchior's book. I will have to take that too.

"Crying, sweet Raven?" He murmurs as soon as it is in my hand. "Whatever for?"

I don't reply, just shove him into the bag and zip it shut, slinging it over my shoulder. I look around the room one last time, brushing away tears, and step into the darkness.

))o((

I have no idea where to find X, I realize as I step out of a wall in the middle of the city. He won't be at his apartment I'm sure. I look down at the clothes I'm wearing and think of the restaurant.

Two wrong turns and three catcalls later I walk into the restaurant. A quick glance around shows X sitting at a table in the corner, his back to me. His shoulders are slumped and I wonder if he thinks I hate him. The waitress smiles at me and I put a finger to my lips. She nods.

X jumps about a foot in the air when I slide in next to him and its almost enough to make me smile.

"Anything good on the menu today?"

He wraps an arm around my shoulder, going still as his hand touches the strap of my bag.

"Raven," He says slowly. "What is this?"

"My things."

"They kicked you out?" He demands, too loudly.

"Did you expect anything else? I've been consorting with a thief. Even if that was forgivable, letting you go wasn't."

He pulls me closer.

"I am so sorry, Raven."

His accent is stronger when he's upset, I notice. I melt into his arms, knowing again why I did the things that brought me here. When he tips my head up to kiss me I sigh.

"It was worth it."

He smiles and kisses me again.

"I'll make sure of that."


	13. Secrets and Sorcerers

**(**A/N: I have the next chapter written already. Review and it will go up sooner. ^^)

**Chapter 13**

Sometime in the night I wake, gasping, and find myself in a strange room. It takes me a moment to remember why the city is not glittering beyond the bay, why I am looking out at a tangle of branches. The adrenaline of dream and waking to the unknown slows and I sink back into the pillows. The thin, strong arm around my waist curls closer. X mumbles something into the nape of my neck and I can't help the upward curve of my lips. The melting warmth of a sleepy body beside mine is new to me.

The house we are staying in is tiny. Some dump of a place that X bought in case his apartment was ever discovered. We are miles outside of Jump, somewhere in the forests. I wasn't paying much attention to the road. It isn't necessary. If I choose to go back to the Titans a simple thought will take me home.

Home. The tower. It isn't my home any longer. Not so long as I am with X. I have lost all of them. My eyes burn. I have chosen exile for a man whose name I don't even know.

That thought hits me suddenly, hard. I don't even know his name. Even asleep, he is still in the mask. What do I know about this boy that holds me in his arms? I know that he is a thief. That he is a liar. I know that what I am doing is foolish, impetuous.

X shifts in his sleep, sighing, and winds himself even closer around me.

I know that he loves me.

But I don't know his name.

It takes some work to extricate myself from X's arms. I pull the blankets back up around him and don't resist the urge to brush my hand over his cheek. He turns into the touch, his lips curving upward. Something sharp and aching catches in my throat and I have to turn away, pulling my cloak from the ratty chair I dropped it on when we went to bed and wrapping it close around me. The house is quiet and dark.

"Raven..."

It takes me a moment to realize that it is Malchior who is calling me. The accent is too strong to be X's, the voice wide awake and not rough with interrupted sleep.

"What do you want?" I hiss at him.

I don't want to deal with this right now.

"I want you to talk to me. Being trapped in a book gets lonely."

"What makes you think I care?"

The smile in his voice is dark.

"What, my dear, makes you think you don't?"

His tone sends a shudder down my spine and I turn away from the bag in the corner. X looks somehow fragile in sleep, pale against the dark sheets with his hair falling over his face. I want to curl up with him again and keep him warm, let him keep me warm.

When the uncertainty hits, I think at first that it is mine. I've felt so lost lately. Then I recognize the distance. Reaching out, I brush against the feeling of _Robin_, another dark bedroom superimposing itself across my vision.

He comes to some decision, reaching out to hit the button that will light up the screen on his wall. I should not be doing this, stepping into his mind without his permission, but I don't want to break the link. The face that appears on the other end of his call is Bruce Wayne's.

"Robin?"

His hair is tousled with sleep, puzzlement and something like joy on his face. I wonder how long it has been since Robin talked to his mentor.

"Bruce," Robin breathes, and I can feel the agony of indecision, needing to know that he did the right thing.

"What's wrong?"

"It's...Raven. I kicked her off the team."

The pain that washes over me through the link makes my eyes burn.

"Why?"

"She's been with Red X."

Anger. Betrayal.

"How long?" Is Bruce's next question.

"I don't know. Not very long. She let him go when we caught him, right in front of Cyborg. When I told her she was off the team she didn't even seem to care."

"You did the right thing, Robin."

Relief washes through him and it hurts so badly that I almost drop the connection, but Bruce's next words stop me.

"Do you need help bringing them in?"

"We know where his apartment is, but he won't be back there," Robin sighed. "There aren't any stolen goods, just books, CDs."

Confusion, frustration, and curiosity fill the space between our minds.

"There's a door that won't open. I've never seen anything like it. It isn't locked. Doesn't have a lock. It just won't open."

"You tried breaking it down?"

The frustration moves to the forefront of Robin's emotions.

"That whole section of wall is indestructible. Starfire and Cyborg both tried with everything they have. "

Bruce frowned.

"Has he ever displayed any superhuman abilities?"

_No_, I think, just as Robin says it.

"We need to find out more. I'll be there in the morning."

I break the link and the ghosts of Robin's room recede, leaving my vision clear again. Walls that won't break, doors without locks that won't open, that nagging feeling of _something _as I walked past...Wards. Wards so subtle I barely felt them, and so strong they can hold back Starfire...I don't realize I've said anything aloud until Malchior makes an interested noise.

"Well, well, well. I think lover boy has been withholding information."

I look back at X, sleeping so soundly, and irritation rushes through me. I think he has too.

It's time for the mask to come off.


	14. Unmasked

X jolts awake when I shove his shoulder, looking bewildered as he takes in my expression.

"Robin just had a discussion with Batman about an impenetrable room in your home. You owe me an explanation."

He doesn't even have the grace to look flustered, just sighs and doesn't ask how I know what Robin was discussing with Batman two hours from a darkened bedroom in a tiny, run-down cabin.

"I was waiting until you were ready."

"Which would be when?" I demand. "It just hit me that I don't even know your name..."

His face softens and he reaches out, pulling me into his arms despite my half-hearted struggles.

"All you had to do was ask," He murmurs into my hair, his heart beating steady against my back. "It will take a bit of explaining though."

"Oh I'm sure it will," Malchior purrs, sounding pleased.

X stiffens, his heart rate picking up.

"Raven," He breathes slowly. "What is that?"

"Someone who doesn't know how to keep their mouth shut."

Malchior chuckles and X is pushing me away, up out of the bed and rummaging around in my bag before I can so much as say a word.

"What are you doing?" I snap.

My things aren't there for him to go through and he's supposed to be explaining things to me.

X ignores me entirely, coming up with the book and staring at it in something that I realize might be shock. He is completely frozen.

"Where did you get this?"

He turns to look at me, still holding the book, his hands wrapped around spine and fore edge, keeping it from opening.

"You know what it is."

There is no question that he does.

"Yes," He says softly. "Yes, I know what it is."

"How?"

He shakes his head, glancing down at the book before walking out of the room.

When he returns his hands are empty, the book nowhere to be seen. He studies my face for a long moment and I wait for him to speak.

"How?" I repeat.

He sighs.

"Because it is mine."

He reaches up and peels the mask off and my heart stops.

I know those eyes.


	15. Shock Wave

I know this is about two years overdue, but I hope that those still reading enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 15**

I can feel the change. He takes a step back, those blue eyes widening. My own, I know, are burning scarlet.

"You!"

Another step back and I follow. Both of his hands are raised, palms toward me, an attempt at placating my anger. It is not a successful one.

"Was the first time not enough?"

_How did he get out?_

It doesn't matter. What matters is him, standing there in front of me, playing at shock.

"Raven-"

"Shut up."

My power wraps around his mouth like the scarf he once wore, silencing him.

_How was he trapped within the book and still free?  
_

These are questions for later. I wrap bars around thighs and ankles. He sways but doesn't fall.

_How has he taken human form?  
_

_BE SILENT!_

The emotion shrinks away, leaving only rage.

"Malchior."

Echoes of a deeper voice ring inside my own. He shakes his head, eyes enormous above the gag. I ignore the helpless look, cling to rage because despair waits behind her.

"I should rip you to pieces."

_Let me explain._

The shock of a voice that isn't my own stills me for an instant, long enough for him to try again.

_This isn't what you think. Raven. Please._

"Isn't it?" I snarl. "Why should I believe you? You've lied to me. Everything you've been to me IS A LIE!"

_No.  
_

The bonds of my power begin to crack where they meet his skin, white light shimmering in the gaps. They shatter and fall.

"No, Raven."

He takes a step toward me.

"It is not at all what you imagine."

His voice is so soft, his hand held out as though he expects me to take it.

"I love you."

Rage cracks and falls away like the power that held him. I can feel her prowling around the edges of my mind, though, always ready to return.

"Why? Why are you still doing this?"

It is my turn to retreat, shaking my head.

"You win. You tricked me into falling for you again. You win. Go away."

I turn my back on him. I don't care what he does now. I have no one. I lost the Titans, and Red X, the man I thought Red X was, never existed. Something like laughter rises in my throat. Starfire's story of the future after Warp stole the clock is playing behind my eyes. I guess you can't change destiny after all. Ten years alone, slowly going mad, only this time Star wouldn't be come looking for me. It would go on, decade after decade, endless nothing trapped in my own mind. Arms slide around my waist from the back, a body molding itself to mine.

"Raven," he breathes against the nape of my neck. "I am not the dragon."

"Liar."

The word is empty.

"My name is Rorek of Nol."

I whirl, and he stumbles when my hands slam into his shoulders.

"You-"

Everything stops. I hear my heart beat, once, loud in sudden silence. Then he's throwing himself over me and we both hit the ground, one long hand saving the back of my head from the impact. That's when the shock wave hits.

* * *

At this point the story could go one of two ways, and I appealing to you, dear readers, to let me know which you would prefer.  
Option one is that the attack is Slade, who told Robin about Raven and X to get her alone.  
Option two is that Batman and the Titans succeeded in finding them.  
Tell me what you think.


End file.
